Mirror Image
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: A really old story.... Sum: It all began with a mysterous stranger dressed in odd clothes. She bares a grudge against one of the group. But who? And why?


This is my first ever typed fanfic, so if it sucks, I'm sorry. Author's notes at the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I may be new to WRITING fanfiction, but after reading it for a while, I still wonder why we need these! Honestly, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I don't own Inuyasha, and that if I did, why would I be sitting on my computer typing up STORIES about it??? Whatever, the only people I own are Lee and her family. (Now that my rant is over, you can get to what you came here for, and I'm sure it wasn't to hear my disclaimer rant. oh well....**hands you an I Lived through Sera's Disclaimer rant button with a smile, and FINALLY lets you read the story**) And now our feature presentation...................  
  
Mirror Image  
  
~~~~Kagome's POV~~~~~  
  
I was almost asleep-when I heard a sound coming from the bushes near where I had my sleeping bag. I decided to ignore it, but at the sound of-  
  
"D### you, you B####!!" Coming from Inuyasha, I pulled myself back into consciousness.  
  
I groggily got up, wiping the sleep from my eyes, as I walked towards the small growth of shrubbery that surrounded our current camp. The site I was met with upon exiting the clearing was NOT a pleasant one. Inuyasha was yelling at a girl lying on the ground, who was practically paralyzed with fear.  
  
"SIT* boy!" I yelled, as the hanyou plummeted face first into the ground, as usual, teaching the dirt some of his colorful language.  
  
He growled in response, though it was muffled by the ground. I moved to help the girl up, and as she moved into a patch of moonlight, I noticed for the first time, what she looked like. She had shoulder length brown hair that fell about her face, paled no doubt by the earlier incident. Her face boor a strange resemblance to Inuyasha's, though I'm not quite sure how...She wore an outfit exactly like mine, except red. The very red of Inuyasha's haori. She had black shoes, and black socks on her feet, and a pained expression on her face. At first I wondered why, though after taking a second look at her, guessed it was caused by the same wound as now held her hand to her blood tinged side. She weakly smiled at me, before the expression returned, and she sunk to her knees in pain. I hurriedly rushed to her side and attempted to lift her back to camp. Inuyasha's explanation could wait. At least for now. After several unfruitful attempts to lift her, and a few evil glares at Inuyasha to boot, I felt her lighten, as the hanyou now beside me muttered  
  
"Oi wretch, I'll help, but I expect ramen for this-"and leapt away to the camp, me in tow.  
  
*In my fic, only when Kagome says sit in caps, like SIT, will Inu fall to the ground.  
  
He hopped through the bushes with ease, even caring the strange girl! She looked like she was from my time, though she couldn't be. No one else new about the well but me, my family, and my friends from this side of it. Did they???? Maybe this is a dream, I thought as I pinched myself. It hurt!! Nah, definitely not a dream...  
  
"Oi wretch! Where do I put her?" Inuyasha snapped, pulling me from my thoughts.  
  
"Oh! Put her on my sleeping bag, GENTLY!"I quietly called to the hanyou as he quickly stopped trying to drop her in a heap, and laid her down.  
  
I began to tend her wounds. As I reached for my backpack, a loud "WHAT HAPPENED" erupted from a now awake Miroku.  
  
I needed to tend the girl's wound upon her side, so I sent Inuyasha and a reluctant (PERV) Miroku (with the help of a newly awakened sango, and her pal, hiraikotsu) away. While working, I explained to sango all previous events. Mush time passed without much going on, until, that is, she began to awaken. (And as luck would have it, it was just as Inuyasha and Miroku returned too!)  
  
"Ugh where am I?" the girl groggily whispered  
  
"You're in our camp" I started....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After much explaining of the previous occurrences to the girl, some telltale question erupted from Inuyasha-"Who are you, where are you from, and how did you get here????  
  
The girl looked at him with strange big eyes, almost as if she was just noticing he was there. She yelped in fear, and tried to run off into the coming dusk.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Inuyasha muttered as his demon speed allowed him to easily catch her.  
  
"N-no, n-not again, please not again" she muttered as she turned around, face to face with Miroku.  
  
As if on cue, at the sight of her predicament, she fainted dead away.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at what you have done!!" Kagome yelled running to the fallen girls side.  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Lady Kagome, I'll help you move her back to camp" Miroku said with a perverted smile on his face (a/n- @_@)  
  
"I don't think so houshi-sama," said sango with an exasperated sigh as she moved to drag the houshi from the girl's side. (A/n-should sango call Miroku by his name, or by houshi-sama?? Ill calls him houshi for now, but tell me what you think, please????)  
  
~~2 hrs pass~~  
  
"Ohhhhh" came a weak cry, as the girl began to stir. "Inuyasha, get in a tree, hurry!!" Kagome whispered  
  
"Feh" he said before leaping to a low branch of a near-by tree. (So while he was close enough to hear, he couldn't be seen by the young girl)  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asked the girl  
  
"I, I think so, is he gone?" the girl nervously asked  
  
"Who" Sango asked  
  
"The white haired boy!" she answered  
  
"Umm, yea" Kagome said elbowing sango (who was about to say no)  
  
"May I ask why you are so afraid of him??" Miroku interjected  
  
"He's not even full demon!" shippo piped up (a/n-I dunno where Shippo has been---)  
  
"I, well, it all started with...a dream" she began-  
  
"Of a girl, much like myself but I was her...and," she shutterd,"I looked like that boy too. And she, I had a twin brother whose name was.... Inu, Inu- "  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango confusedly volunteered.  
  
"Yes, I think that was it..."Lee said, smiling a bit before continuing." any way. We used to always play, and we grew up together-until one day.... I had woken up from a nightmare, only to see inu, as I playfully called my brother, starring at me with bright red eyes. He seemed to be looking me over, my long silver hair, down to my waist, turned black on the new moon, my small white dog-ears, my firerat skirt that came down a bit past my knees, my short sleeve haori, also firerat, that covered my short white kimono, it scared me. My "big" brother (he was a bit older then her) looked strangely like" here she paused, as her face turned deathly pale, before she shuttered it off" that, other boy, infact, his cloths were almost identical" she was visibly shivering now, but, it wasn't cold out...."Like I was saying, his eyes turned red, kinda like papa's used to, before, he'd tell us of the shikon no tama-"(a/n-did I spell that right??)  
  
"What about the shikon no tama??" Miroku curiously asked  
  
"Well, um," she began" he used to tell us that it was dang near impossible for demons to have twins, and if they were born, they would almost always kill the weaker one...."the others looked shocked at this information" and it was not that rare, but still not very common for humans to have twins, and since Inu and me were half and half, have human, half dog demon, we were told it was strange for to of us to be conceived.but we were.and that, our father said, could cause us problems later in life. One he sometimes told us about, was the shikon no tama. Father said that the jewel could grant any wish, but as we were twins, at a terrible price, the others life. It could destroy them, even in death, making the user forget they ever existed, disintegrating their bones, breaking their spirit..." she looked at the stunned looks from the others around her, and continued with the original story" I asked Inu what was wrong, but he continued to glare at me, I looked to our mother for advice, and she mouthed wordlessly, to run. So I ran, ran like my life depended on it (which it kinda did--) him occasionally scratching at my back, blood pooling on my undershirt, as I begged him to tell me what was wrong"  
  
Ok, sorry for the lack of updates, but here. I combined all my previous chapters and my new one into one longer one. Sorry I didn't do much today, but I just got stitches yesterday, and they hurt!( ( ( ok I'll do more soon, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, PLEASE?? Thanks!  
  
~~Sera~~ 


End file.
